Abstract: The Center for High-Throughput Functional Annotation of Natural Products unites the natural products chemistry, biological screening, data analytics and bioinformatic strengths of UTSW and UC Santa Cruz to generate a center for natural products research that can use innovative strategies to study the biological effects of botanicals and natural products. Our deliverables will orthogonal data sets that will allow predictions and validation of mechanism of action for libraries of botanicals and natural products. We intend for this to be a significant resource with long-term value for the botanical, natural product and biomedical research communities. Prosecution of this goal requires extensive interaction and collaboration within and among internal and external multidisciplinary teams. This includes integration of the UTSW and UCSC research teams, interaction with other CANPIT centers and ODS Botanical Centers, and meeting the data standards, information scale, and data sharing expectations of the CANPIT program. As such an administrative core is essential to 1) organize and maintain a framework for effective collaborative interaction within Center; 2) establish and maintain program oversight to enable compliance with metadata quality standards, public data release of data, and other NIH grants governance and reporting standards; and 3) facilitate monthly and yearly meetings of the scientific team and an external advisory board.